


still fallin' for you

by schwanenkoenigin



Series: fallin' for you [7]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: (but not really lol you know how she is), (by the way dinah helps lauren in this), F/F, and finally we have a proposal, i thought the proposal would be a good way to finish it all, i'm sad this is coming to an end but it's been a lot of fun, lauren does it like a champ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: "I can't do it.""What are you talking about?""I can't ask her."/(Or maybe she can.)akathe proposal./Camren.





	still fallin' for you

**Author's Note:**

> you guys have been amazing. seriously, i never thought i'd get so many readers but... i guess here i am. it's... wow. it's such an honor to write for this fandom and i'm incredibly grateful for every single person who actually takes the time to read my stories. i appreciate all the comments, the kudos, those who just silently pass by and read, those who enjoy the stories, even those who don't. i appreciate all of you, so... thank you. really. i love you.
> 
> but hey, this is it: the last part. enjoy!

"I can't do it."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I can't ask her."

 

Lauren is pacing around her apartment. The living room, specifically. She's been doing this for, well, minutes now. Or has it been hours? She doesn't know. She can't even remember when Dinah showed up. But the girl is very obviously here now. So–

 

"You can't be serious," says Dinah incredulously in response to Lauren's words. She's watching her, eyebrow raised. "You've– really, Lauser?"

 

"I can't do it," repeats Lauren slowly. "I'm freaking out here." And it couldn't be truer. (She doesn't even know why exactly she's had to point that out. Dinah knows she is. So, um–) Lauren has realized what she's about to do, what she's planning on doing tonight and– and it hits her again: she can't do it. It's– nope. She sits down on a chair because– right now? She's a little afraid she's going to faint. Or worse. Faint, hit her head, and die. And as much as she doesn't want to do _it_ at the very moment, dying isn't really a solution to, like, anything, either. "I– Camila–"

 

"Is going to say yes, and y'all are going to live happily ever after," Dinah decides and sits across from Lauren. "Don't start panicking now, Lo. You were going to ask her tonight, and you're still going to. Don't–"

 

"Dinah, I don't– I–" Lauren puts her head down on the table. "I can't ask her," she mumbles.

 

"Yes, you can. And you're going to. You are going to ask Camila to marry you tonight. Do you really want me to be here the whole time to make sure you actually do it? 'cause I will. Don't doubt it," warns Dinah jokingly, but, like, Lauren is pretty sure it's not a joke at all, so–

 

"Okay, Dinah, seriously? That's a little over the top," says Lauren and sits back upright, then raises an eyebrow at the other girl.

 

"No, it's not. Not if the result is my best friends being the happiest people on Earth," says Dinah.

 

"You're unbelievable," says Lauren and laughs.

 

"Unbelievably helpful," corrects Dinah.

 

"And– okay, yeah, I'm going to do it. I can do it," says Lauren, and really, the only person she's trying to convince here is herself. Not so much Dinah. "Right?" she adds.

 

"Yes!" exclaims Dinah and gets up from her chair. She walks toward the door of the apartment. "And then y'all are going to be super happy and have, like, ten children, and–"

 

Lauren follows the younger girl. "Okay, that's enough. Dinah, no offense, but–"

 

"Alright, I'm leaving now, your future wife will be here in a few, and as much as I would love to see y'all do your thing, I–"

 

"Yeah, got it. Thanks, but no, thanks. Bye now," says Lauren when they've reached the door.

 

"Good luck," Dinah winks, "but I don't think you'll need it. You got her wrapped around your finger." She takes Lauren's outfit in. "By the way, you look hot. Maybe you'll have to wait to pop the question until after you've gotten laid."

 

Lauren rolls her eyes and shoves Dinah into the hallway. "I can't believe I'm friends with you. I hate you."

 

"I love you!" yells Dinah over her shoulder when she's almost out of sight.

 

Lauren shakes her head and laughs quietly, then closes the door and leans against it. Everything's ready, right? Right. Which– honestly? There's not a lot that had to be prepared. Okay, well, there's _nothing_. But that's fine.

 

Lauren thinks it's better to just order food and watch a movie as usual, anyway. Nothing fancy. She– she doesn't think Camila would like anything big, like going to a restaurant none of them can actually afford. So Lauren has kept it down. She's going to ask Camila what she wants for dinner, and what movie she wants to watch, and it's going to be like always–

 

Except Lauren knows it's not going to be like always.

 

She wants to ask Camila to marry her, and she wants to– she _has_ to ask, according to Dinah, and, God, she really hopes Camila says yes.

 

She remembers the day she asked Camila to be her girlfriend. She was probably just as nervous then as she is now. Okay, so maybe, just _maybe_ , she's even more nervous right now, but nobody has to, like, know that. Nobody. Especially not Camila. But it's just– that's normal, right? It's not every day that you ask the love of your life to become your wife. So it's okay to be a little nervous. Or a lot nervous. Or on the edge of having a nervous breakdown. That's completely fine. Understandable. Right?

 

Camila knocks. And Lauren swears her heart has just stopped. Or– well, it–

 

Okay. Here goes nothing.

 

Lauren checks her outfit in the mirror one last time. Her clothes are okay, _she_ 's okay, everything's–

 

–everything's very _far_ from _okay_. But– yeah. She's wearing all black, which she kind of does a _lot_ , because she knows Camila likes when she wears black and– and Lauren runs to the door to open it before Camila thinks something's up.

 

Because nothing's up.

 

Nothing at all.

 

Before Lauren actually does open the door, she takes a deep breath. And another. And another. It doesn't calm her nerves, but she can pretend, right? She's done it before.

 

It hasn't worked, but she's tried.

 

When she's finally opened the door, she's greeted by her smiling girlfriend, and, God, even now, this smile leaves her weak. She quickly leans in to kiss Camila, hoping _this_ will calm her, at least a teeny tiny bit, but– nope.

 

"Come in," says Lauren when their quick kiss is over, and she steps aside to let Camila in. "Just, like, sit down on the couch or whatever."

 

"Sure," smiles Camila, and walks towards said couch. "You not coming?" she teases, biting her lip. And– wow. Okay. Breathe, Lauren. Just, like, focus on something else.

 

"Yeah, just– do you want something to drink?" asks Lauren, hands in her pockets now. They're kind of trembling, and Camila doesn't have to see that.

 

"Water's fine, thanks," replies the younger girl.

 

Lauren goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and two glasses. Again, she hopes it'll do something about her nervousness – with Camila being in another room and all – but she's still just as– she groans before leaving the kitchen. This is going to be– God. _Hard_.

 

When Lauren sits down next to Camila, the girl immediately cuddles up to her. "I missed you," she mumbles.

 

"We saw each other, like, yesterday," laughs Lauren, and– and really? She's one to talk. She misses her girlfriend 24/7. "You're adorable."

 

"For a second there, I thought I'd have to punch you for mocking me. Nice save, though," says Camila and bites a spot on Lauren's neck.

 

"Ouch, no need for that, Cabello!" But Lauren thinks– knows that all this joking and teasing is one of the reasons she loves the girl so much, and it's definitely helping right now. She thinks she might not be about to pass out anymore. Good.

 

"You asked for it," says Camila simply, head still buried in Lauren's neck.

 

"Did not," protests Lauren.

 

"You did." Camila's suddenly on top of her and– and, yeah, she's sitting in her lap now and– okay. Okay. This argument is over. Also, Lauren's back to not being sure if she's going to survive the evening.

 

When Camila starts kissing her, Lauren kisses her back, though. She could never say no to Camila. Ever. Their kisses become very intense very quickly, and their tongues– and their teeth– and– holy hell. Lauren is distracted.

 

But not for long.

 

As suddenly as the kiss has started, it ends. Camila gets back on the sofa next to Lauren. Lauren's still– she's still a little– yeah. A little speechless. Breathless. From the kiss. Kisses. Yeah.

 

"What are we going to order tonight? And what movie are we going to watch? I was thinking maybe I could–"

 

"Marry me."

 

And– okay– what the _fuck_ was that? Lauren is– she's– _really_? She couldn't have waited for a better moment? She had to go blurt it out like _that_? How is Camila even her girlfriend? She's certainly not going to marry–

 

Camila is looking at her. Blinking. Like she hasn't really– and neither has Lauren, but–

 

Okay, Lauren thinks, maybe she's able to–

 

It's now or never.

 

"I– Camila Cabello, I want you to be my wife," she starts. And– _yup_ , that's better. A little, anyway. "You've kept up with me for so long, and I honestly don't know why, but there's got to be a reason, right?" _Great, Lauren. What a speech_. But– yeah, she can feel she's going to keep on rambling now. She looks over at Camila for a second, and– and she's definitely listening. Her eyes are wide, and Lauren swears they're kind of glistening– "And I like to believe the reason is that you love me as much as I love you. I'm– I'm sure we were made for each other. You've– you've always been there for me. As a friend, as a best friend, as a girlfriend. You're so– God, Camz, you're perfect. You're so smart. You're incredibly smart, and the way your mind works is– I love the way you express yourself, the way you– I love everything about you. And– and you're so fucking beautiful. You're absolutely perfect to me, and I don't ever want anyone else by my side. You've given me so much. And you're still giving. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, see you grow, see you become an even better version of yourself, and I want you to be there when I change, too. I swear I fall in love with you more every day. I'm still _fallin' for you_ , and I don't think I'll ever be able to stop." Lauren reaches behind the cushions, and– she grabs the little box. Opens it. There's a ring in it, and she– God, she hopes she'll be able to put it on Camila's finger with her hands trembling like this.

 

"Karla Camila Cabello, will you be there to catch me? Will you marry me?" Lauren is– she's crying. The tears are falling, and she's not sure if it's because Camila is crying or because of– because of, well, _everything_ that's just–

 

"Yes. Lauren Michelle Jauregui, I'll marry you."

 

Lauren smiles through her tears, and so does Camila, and then Lauren puts the ring on–

 

And they're hugging. They're holding onto each other, just lying there, on the couch. Together. It takes a while until–

 

Camila whispers, "Can we go to the diner?"

 

"You mean–"

 

"Yes. _Our_ diner. Let's go back to where it all started. I want to celebrate. I know it's, like, half an hour from here but–"

 

And– Lauren looks at Camila and– the girl looks so excited about it that, really, Lauren _can't_ say no. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm satisfied with this. i hope you won't miss this series too much. i promise i've got more. 
> 
> leave kudos if you liked it please. i need it more than ever.
> 
>  
> 
> so, yeah, here's why: i had the last talk, like, ever with my therapist today and i'll probably never see her again which makes me wanna punch the wall but i'm ok. 100%. i don't know how it's possible to simultaneously have the best and worst two days in, like, months, but it's happened to me. _is_ happen _ing_ to me. like... idek. i've had so many great moments in the past days but i've still been crying nonstop like a baby. idk why feeling shitty makes me wanna post fics. maybe i want you guys to assure me i'm, idk, worth it or whatever.
> 
> god, i'm so sorry for whining.


End file.
